The last of the time lords Der letzte der Time Lords
by Thedoctor-inhismagicTARDIS
Summary: The last day of the time war came and the doctor had to make a decision live or death. Der letzte Tag des Zeitkrieges war angebrochen und der Doctor musste eine Entscheidung treffen Leben oder Tod.


Die Kinder von Gallifrey

_Prologue:_

_Als der Fall Gallifrey__s__ genau für diesen Tag vorhergesehen wurde, berief Lord Präsident Rassilon den hohen Rat der Timelords ein. Rassilon wurde als der „letzte große Zeitkrieg" ausbrach als Präsident von Gallifrey und somit auch als Beschützer der Gesetzte der Zeit zurückgeholt. __Doch konnte Rassilon akzeptieren, dass seine allmächtige Time Lord Gesellschaft zu Grunde geht?_

Kapitel 1: Zurück auf Gallifrey

Im High Parlament of the Time Lords waren nun schon alle wichtigen Mitglieder der High Council versammelt. Auch der Doctor, der auf seiner Reise nach Logopolis von einem Psychobehältnis-Notfallruf, der von niemand anderem als Romana geschickt worden war, aufgehalten wurde. Romana war der Auffassung, das auch wenn die Time Lords die Taten des Doctors nicht gutheißen, und der Doctor genau so wenig die Ihren, sie doch in einer solchen Situation den Doctor sehr gut gebrauchen könnten. Der Mann der mehr durch Raum und Zeit gereist ist als jeder Andere, der Mann der die Daleks öfter besiegt hat als irgendjemand zuvor. Der Doctor war perfekt für einen Zeitkrieg.

Der Doctor saß auf einem etwas weiter hinten gelegenen Platz auf den hohen Tribünen des Parlaments. Der Mann vor ihnen war Lord Cardinal Zorac, welchen der Doctor schon von seinem letzten Gallifrey Aufenthalt kannte. Wenn Time Lords nicht die brilliante Fähigkeit besitzen würden, durch die sie sich auch nach Regenerationen wieder erkennen konnten, hätte er ihn wohl nicht wieder erkannt. Er war von einem Dalek, während der Schlacht um Arcadia, in welcher auch der Master spurlos verschwunden war, getötet worden. Dem Doctor lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich nur vorstellte wie schrecklich es sein musste in diesen Schlachten, in denen die Niederlage vorprogrammiert war, zu sterben.

Doch darauf reusperte er sich kurz und fragte Romana: „Wo bleibt er denn?".

Romana musste nicht lang überlegen um zu wissen wen der Doctor meinte. „Ich weiß es nicht Doctor" sagte sie mit einer selbst sehr fragenden Stimme. „Aber ihr seid hier Doctor das ist die Hauptsache.".

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee war Romana..." entgegnete er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Warum hättet ihr nicht kommen sollen Doctor?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Oh, Romana nicht die Tatsache das ich her gekommen bin, sondern die Idee Rassilon als Lord Präsident von Gallifrey zurückzuholen"

„Nun Doctor, die High Council war sich einig, dass es in einer solchen Krisensituation eine angemessene Maßnahme sei."

„Ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache Romana. Und mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen."

Plötzlich war es soweit. Die große stählerne Tür, die in das Büro des Lord Präsidenten führte, öffnete sich und Rassilon trat hervor. Er trug ein langes purpurrotes alt gallifreyisches Gewand mit goldenen Schrifftzügen. Darunter auf seiner Brust, das Siegel von Rassilon, in seiner Hand den Schlüssel von Rassilon und auf seinem Kopf die Matrix, welche ihm Zugang zu allen technischen Aktivitäten auf Gallifrey gab. Alles Dinge, die für einen Lord Präsident von Gallifrey üblich waren und dem Zweck des Regierens dienten. Doch da war noch ein Gegenstand, der dem Doctor schon im ersten Moment aufgefallen war. Ein Gegenstand den er sicher im Panaptikon Archiv verwarrt hatte. Ein Gegenstand den Rassilon gar nicht haben dürfte. Ein Gegenstand, welcher entschieden zu mächtig war. Die Hand von Omega.

Kapitel 2: Die Hand von Omega

Die Hand von Omega ist ein Relikt vom Beginn der Rassilon-Era. Ein uralter aber immer noch mächtiger Gegenstand, der ganze Sterne zerstören, erschaffen oder auch versetzten konnte. Es gehörte damals dem gallifreyischen Ingeneur und Rassilons Gefährten Omega. Er und Rassilon waren zu alten Zeiten klug und mächtig genug gewesen um aus den sowieso überlegenen Gallifreyern die „Time Lords" zu machen. Nachdem sie dieses Werk vollbracht hatten zogen sie sich zurück und die Hand von Omega verschwand nach seinem Tod. Die Daleks waren es, die ihre Macht erkannten und sie wiederfanden. Doch der Doctor entriss sie den „Klauen" der Daleks und brachte sie sicher nach Gallifrey in das hoch sichere Panoptikon Archiv.

„Was trägt Rassilon da an seiner Hand Doctor?" platzte aus Romana herraus.

„Die Hand ´von Omega" erwiederte der Doctor erstaunt.

„Er trägt Omegas Hand ?!" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Natürlich nicht Romana! Als A++ Absolventin der Akademie sollten sie doch wissen was die Hand von Omega ist."

„Okey dann fangen sie an mir die Fakten um die Ohren zu schleudern." erklang Romanas Stimme im genervten Ton.

Der Doctor hustete kurz und dann..:„Die Hand von Omega ist natürlich nicht wirklich seine Hand. Sondern ein Handschuh, der so konzipiert wurde, dass man aufgrund der exorbitalen stellar Technik den Raum verändern kann."

Romana erfuhr ein Schlag „Aber ist diese Macht nicht viel zu viel für einen Lord Präsidenten und außer dem was will er damit?"

„Genau das ist der Punkt Romana." sagte er „Ich habe die Hand nicht umsonst weggeschlossen. Mein Gefühl hat mich nicht getäuscht, da ist etwas faul."

Rassilon erhob seine Stimme und es wurde Stille im Parlament. „Ich Rassilon, gewählter Präsident der High Council der Time Lords, eröffne hiermit die Sitzung zur Problemlösung, des Zeitkrieges."

„Doch möchte ich zuerst feststellen, wer anwesend ist.." ergänzte er rasch.

Lord Cardinal Oparea ging die Liste der Anwesenden nach Rangordnung durch:" Lord Draxicalodrius?"  
„Anwesend!" ertönte eine pipsige Stimme, die direkt auf des Doctors alten Freund Drax zurückzuführen war. Der Doctor hatte das Gefühl es sei nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, seitdem er das letzte Mal auf der Akademie, mit Drax, Gallifreys Nachtleben unsicher gemacht hat.

Der Cardinal war nun schon ein par Namen weiter auf der Liste als er sagte: „Lady Romanadveratrelundar"

Romana meldete sich ohne jeden Anflug von Emotionen. „Anwesend."

Als der Doctor ihren vollen Namen hörte musste er sofort and sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Romana denken. Und wie er ihr damals gleich klar machte, dass er sie nur Romana nennen würde und es ihm für ihren Namen Leid täte.

Er schwelgte in Gedanken an all die alten Abenteuer, welche er mit Romana erlebt hatte, an welchen Orten sie schon waren. Obgleich die Erde, ein anderer Planet oder auch ausserhalb von Raum und Zeit. Doch aus diesen Gedanken wurde er urplötzlich herausgerissen als Lord Cardinal Opareas Stimme laut rief „ Und ..Lord Master?"

Keine Antwort. Der Doctor dachte sich, dass selbst der Master sich diese Entscheidung und Debatte nicht entgehen lassen will. Doch er war nicht da. Nicht einmal irgendein Zeichen von ihm. Doch da fragte sich der Doctor wiedereinmal, ob seine Hoffnung in das Gute im Master, der Coshi aus Kinderzeiten, nicht mehr als Schall und Rauch sei.

Aber auch dieser Gedanke schwirrte nicht lange im Kopf des Doctors, denn plötzlich hörte

er etwas mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte, der Cardinal rief in die Runde: „Lord Doctor?"

Der Doctor war erschüttert und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Romana woher wissen die überhaupt, dass ich kommen wollte niemand wusste davon und du weißt wie kurzfristig ich angereist bin."  
„Ehrlich gesagt Doctor;" erwiderte Romana „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Es wäre vielleicht möglich, dass sie deine TARDIS geortet haben."

„Natürlich nicht! Ich habe alle Sicherheitssysteme plus meinen eigenen Reflekorschild aktiviert. Um die ausfindig zu machen ist schon mehr als die Matrix nötig."

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch ein lautes „Weil es so sein muss!" unterbrochen. Dem Doctor war in Windeseile klar, dass diese Worte nur von Rassilon kommen konnten.

„Willkommen Lord Doctor!" ergänzte dieser mit ziemlich überheblicher Stimme.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Lord Präsident. Doch bleibt die Frage im Raum meine lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen Time Lords. Woher wusstet ihr von meinem Erscheinen hier." konterte der Doctor direkt.

Rassilon reagierte im ruhigen und gelassenen Ton „Es wurde voraus gesehen Doctor. Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass ihr anwesend sein müsst. Am letzten Tage des ewigen Zeitkrieges."

„Gut Orakel hin oder her es bleibt Jedem selbst überlassen, ob man daran glaubt oder nicht. Aber was mein Lord Präsident, um nun zur zweiten Frage zu kommen, machen sie mit der Hand von Omega?" fragte der Doctor mit kritischem Blick.

Es brach ein lautes Genuschel und und Gerede aus. Denn scheinbar ist der Handschuh bis zu diesem Moment nur den wenigsten aufgefallen. Abgesehen davon, dass es nur die Hälfte der Leute im Saal als die Hand von Omega erkannt hätten.

Rassilons Blick wechselte nun von zufrieden und selbstsicher zu ernst und aggressiv. Man konnte ihm fast ansehen, was nun in seinem Kopf vorging. Als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Aber dann, ganz unvermittelt, beruhigte sich Rassilons Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Und er begann sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

„Ihr wisst alle sehr geehrte Time Lords, dass der ewige Krieg zu einer Aufgabe geworden ist, der wir nicht gewachsen sind. Doch habe ich Rassilon eurer Gründer die Endlösung gefunden."

Dem Doctor wurde mulmig, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was er als „Endlösung" gegen die Daleks vorzubringen hat. So fragte er sehr überstürzt: „Und welche soll das sein Lord Präsident? Ich will ja nicht unhöflich klingen mein Lord, aber das interessiert mich nun wirklich."

„Deshalb wollte ich gerade fortfahren mein _Lord Doctor_." Antwortete Rassilon mit sehr abfälligen Unterton.

„Es wird nun Zeit einen Schritt zu wagen, der uns Time Lords von allen anderen Befreit. Ich denke, dass ich für Alle hier im Saal sprechen kann, wenn ich sage: _Ich will nicht sterben. _Und genau deshalb ist Handlungsbedarf groß."

„Lächerlich." flüsterte Romana dem Doctor zu.

„Ja Romana das trifft es _lächerlich._" der Doctor erhob sich nun von seinem Platz und sprach direkt zu Rassilon. „Romanas Worte treffen es ziemlich genau. Das ist _lächerlich_. Ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich, dass es euch nicht möglich ist alle Time Lords unsterblich zu machen. Denn gegen einen Dalek Mord seid nicht einmal ihr gewappnet, mein Lord Präsident."  
Rassilons antwortete sehr gelassen „Oh Doctor, ich wusste, dass ihr kein Narr seid. Aber ich bin es genau so wenig. Mir ist klar, dass ich Niemanden in diesem Raum wirklich unsterblich machen kann." seine Stimme wurde lauter „Aber ich kann die letzte Maßnahme einleiten, wenn der Hohe Rat dafür stimmt!"

„Was bitte soll denn diese _letzte Maßnahme _sein, wenn man fragen darf?" kam es aus dem Mund des Doctors gerade zu herausgeschossen.

Darauf antwortete der Präsident mit Stolz erfüllter Stimme: „Ein Weg wie nur Wir den Krieg überleben, wie die Time Lords Unsterblichkeit erlangen. Meine am höchsten entwickelte Rasse. Wir werden zu Göttern. Und ich leite es ein."

„Und was ist es?" fragte der Doctor „Was wollt ihr einleiten?"

Rassilon trat einen Schritt vor, zog sich seine Robe zurecht und rief laut aus

„Das Ende der Zeit selbst!"

Kapitel 3: Das Ende der Zeit selbst

Das gesamte Parlament schrie empört auf, genau wie der Doctor, der nun schon ganz von seinem Platz aufgestanden war und mit einem finsteren Blick zu Rassilon sah. Rassilon hingegen entgegnete diesen Blick mit einer Gelassenheit, die in einer solchen Situation völlig unangemessen war. Er strahlte fast schon eine leichte Zufriedenheit mit der Situation aus. Der Doctor hatte das Gefühl, dass es für Rassilon bisher ganz nach Plan lief, und das sollte sich wenig später bestätigen. Denn als eine Time Lady aus der ersten Reihe rief, dass sie das nicht verstehe, nutzte Rassilon dies als Einstieg seiner Erklärung.

„Danke Lady..?"

„Dorothée, mein Lord Präsident."

„Danke Lady Dorothée, für die schöne Einleitung. Endlich mal eine konstruktive Frage. Kommen wir zuerst zum Plan selbst. Wie unser Doctor soeben gesagt hat, besitze ich die Hand von Omega, mit welcher es mir möglich ist Raum und Zeit zu verändern. Und genau diese Macht will Ich euer Lord Präsident von Gallifrey nutzen, um den Riss in der Medusa Cascade so weit zu vergrößern, bis alles in sich kollabiert."

Ein lautes Raunen kam wieder im Saal auf. Man hörte Leute nuscheln, aber auch laut Hals beschweren.

Doch Rassilon fuhr ohne sich daran zu stören fort: „Somit werden wir die Time Lords als reine Wesen aufsteigen. Ohne an Raum oder Zeit gebunden zu sein. Wir werden die einzigen in der Leere sein. Wir werden zu Göttern!"

Natürlich war dem Doctor klar, dass er diese Konsequenzen nicht tragen wollte. Und er wusste auch, dass die Time Lords keine törichten Idioten waren. Also sagte er zu Rassilon mit selbstsicherer Stimme: „_Wir greifen nicht eine und nutzen unsere Macht nicht aus._ War es nicht das, was ihr immer gepredigt habt Rassilon. Aber denkt doch mal einen Moment über diese riesigen Konsequenzen nach. All diese Lebewesen und Zivilisationen werden nie existiert haben. Die ganze Schöpfung dahin. Wie wollt ihr das verantworten?"

Rassilon wartete kurz aber antwortete dann kühl: „Es ist nötig."

„Ach es ist nötig." sprang es nur so aus dem Doctor heraus. „Es ist nötig das Schicksal aller anderen Arten im Universum zu gefährden, nur um die eigene zu retten?!"

Es lag nun ein Moment von absoluter Stille im Parlament, alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Nun fühlte der Doctor sich wieder wie der einsame Kämpfer gegen das Unrecht.

„Doctor, wenn es für die Rettung der reinsten und intelligentesten Lebensformen ist, dann JA! Denkt doch nach, im anderen Fall würde das ganze Universum ohne unseren Schutz.."

Plötzlich wurde Rassilon lautstark unterbrochen.

„Unseren Schutz..?! Unser Schutz? Ihr sprecht wohl von meinen alleinigen Taten. Ich bin der, der im ganzen Universum gegen die Daleks kämpft und sie immer und immer wieder besiegt. Und doch bin ich für euch, einen Rat voller korrupter alter Männer, nicht mehr als der Verräter der in Raum und Zeit eingreift."

„Oh mein Lord Doctor dann wollen wir ihnen doch mal ein ganz besonderes Lob aussprechen für ihre ach so fantastischen Taten." antwortete Rassilon im spöttischen Ton „Ohne die Hilfe des _Doctors _würde das Universum nach seinem und unserem Fall den Daleks erliegen."

„Rassilon du weißt aber genau, dass du dafür die Mehrheit des Rates brauchst und für so etwas ist selbst der hohe Rat der Time Lords nicht zu haben!"

Rassilon begann leicht zu grinsen und der Doctor fragte sich wieso. Er konnte nicht so selbstsicher sein im Rat sind genug weise Frauen und Männer, welche diesem Vorschlag nicht zustimmen würden. Aber nun sprach Rassilon in die große Runde und fragte: „Lasset uns abstimmen meine lieben Damen und Herren Time Lords. Wollt ihr elendig an den Dalek verrecken? Oder wollt ihr mir eurem Gründer und Präsidenten beistehen und das Hindernis der Zeit überwinden, um dann zu Göttern zu werden?"

Es war ruhig im Saal als Rassilon rief: „Hebt die Hand für Möglichkeit Nummer 1." Es hoben eine Hand voll Leuten ihre Hand. Unter diesen auch Romana. Der Doctor wusste, dass Romana sich nicht auf Rassilons Seite stellen würde. Doch stimmte er selbst auch nicht ab, denn es flog ihm eine anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Eine 3. Version die Rassilon bedacht haben muss aber nicht akzeptieren kann.

„Wer für die 2. Möglichkeit ist hebe nun die Hand." ertönte es vom Podium. Nun gingen einige Hände nach oben und der Doctor fragte sich, ob die Time Lords nicht doch nur Wesen waren die so am Leben klammerten, dass sie dafür Andere ja sogar Alles opfern würden.  
„Ich denke die Entscheidung ist gefallen mein Lord Doctor." sagte Rassilon „Nun gibt es keinen anderen Weg mehr."

Der Doctor sprang auf und rief: „Oh doch Rassilon. Und du weißt auch genau wovon ich spreche."  
Rassilons Blick wandelte sich von selbstsicher auf wütend, als er sagte: „Das würdet ihr nicht tun Doctor, das liegt nicht in eurem Charakter. Ihr seid zu schwach."

Romana war verwirrt und fragte den Doctor: „Wovon sprechen sie Doctor?"

„Ich habe eine andere Möglichkeit und wenn dies der einzige Weg ist das Universum einer Seits von den Daleks als auch vor dieser langsam größenwahnsinnigen Time Lord Rasse zu befreien, werde ich es tun."

Rassilon entfuhr ein Schrei und er sagte zum Doctor: „Ihr werdet mich nicht an meinem Plan hindern. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so ein Verräter wie ihr einer seid die Time Lords in den Ruin stürzt."

„Ich werde Alles tun, um dich und deinen Größenwahn aufzuhalten Rassilon."entgegnete der Doctor.

Rassilon holte tief Luft und schaute sich im gesamten Saal um. Wiedereimal waren alle Blicke nur auf den Doctor und Rassilon gerichtet. Nachdem er kurz seine Gedanken gesammelt hatte, sagte er mit nun wieder selbstsicherer Stimme: „Dann liegt es wohl an mir euch aufzuhalten Doctor!"

Rassilon streckte seine Rechte Hand, an der er die Hand von Omega trug, dem Doctor entgegen. Als dieser und Romana flüchten wollten, hielt ihn ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld, welches offenbar der Handschuh erschaffen hatte fest. Romana rannte durch die erste Tür, die sie sah und Rassilon scherte sich nicht weiter um sie. Der Doctor konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und Rassilon drehte die Hand leicht, während der Doctor Todesqualen leidete. Er schrie, als wäre er mittelalterlichen Qualen ausgesetzt, doch sah man dem Körper selbst nichts an. Rassilons Blick sah nun sehr zufrieden aus. In seinem Kopf blieb Alles beim Plan selbst der Doctor, welchen er als großen Feind eingeschätzt hatte, war dank der Hand von Omega kein Problem mehr. Rassilon fragte den Doctor nun mit gehässiger Stimme: „Nun Doctor geht es auch mit dir zu Ende. Ich könnte dich jetzt sofort töten. Den letzten Schlag versetz.."  
Doch noch im selben Momentwurde Rassilon unterbrochen und man hörte das TARDIS materialisierungs-Geräusch. Die TARDIS materialisierte genau um den Doctor herum und Rassilons Blick wandelte sich schnell von zuvor so selbstsicher zu überrascht oder besser noch beeindruckt.

Als der Doctor nun am Boden der TARDIS lag, sah er Romana. Sie hatte es geschafft den Doctor zu retten und selbst die Hand von Omega kann nicht in eine voll funktionierende Typ-40 TARDIS eindringen. Sie waren sicher für den Moment. Der Doctor stotterte: „Sehr gut Romana die Idee mit der TARDIS und.." er hustete stark und es kam Blut aus seinem Mund.  
„Oh Doctor was ist mit euch passiert." fragte Romana entsetzt.

„Rassilon hat mir hart zugesetzt Romana und ich werde sterben. Du weißt was als nächstes passiert." erklärte der Doctor. „Ich werde ein neuer Mann ich regenieriere."

Kaum hatte der Doctor seinen Satz beendet und der Prozess begann. Seine Gliedmaßen fingen and vor lauter Regenerationsenergie zu leuchten und plötzlich berstete die Energie aus seinem ganzen Körper und Romana konnt esehen wie sich sein Gesicht langsam verändert.

In diesem Moment musste der Doctor komischer weise an den Master denken, der noch irghendwo dort draußen sein musste und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum. Warum

Das war die Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Warum musste er sterben.

Und von einen Moment auf den Anderen lag er am Boden.

Romana fragte ihn mit leiser Stimme: „Was ..was ehm..was?"

„Wenn sie einen vollständigen logischen Satz bilden würden, würde es mir wesentlich einfacher fallen sie zu verstehen junge Dame."

„Was ist passiert?" ergänzte Romana.

„Veränderung meine Liebe, und es scheint in einem ziemlich ungünstigen Moment.

Kapitel 4: Der neue Doctor

Romana war bestürzt über die Tastsache, dass der Doctor nun schon zum zweiten Mal vor ihren Augen sterben musste. Sie fühlte aber nicht nur Bestürzen es war noch etwas Anderes. Ein noch viel stärkeres Gefühl. Es war Wut, blanke Wut die in ihr aufbrodelte.

_Wie konnte Rassilon so etwas nur tun? _

Fragte sie sich. Noch ganz in ihren Gedanken vertieft rief sie der Doctor mit einem lauten Hilfe Ruf: „ Romana! Romana schnell!"

Romana kam in Windeseile zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist los Doctor? Soll ich ihnen irgendetwas bringen? Oder wollen sie in den _zero-room?_"

„Nein Romana, für all das ist diesmal keine Zeit. Ich muss dringend Rassilon und die Time Lords von deren Plan abhalten." entgegnete der Doctor mit schwacher und leiser Stimme.

Romana setzte ein verwirrtes Gesicht auf und hatte keinen Schimmer wovon der Doctor reden könnte. So platzte also eine Frage aus ihr heraus, die der Doctor erwartet hatte.

„Wie sollen wir das denn tun?"

Der Doctor reagierte mit strenger Stimme und dazu passendem Blick: „Ich Romana. Ich muss es tun."

„Aber Doctor.." wollte Romana ihm ins Wort fallen, doch verstummte schnell wieder.

„Romana ich bin nun ein Neuer. Ein neuer Kerl, neuer Charakter, neues Aussehen neuer Doctor." fuhr der Doctor fort.

„Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei diesem neuen Doctor, was getan wird. Und ich entscheide so eben, dass das hier Alles enden muss sofort. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Rassilon die ganze Schöpfung vernichtet!"

Der Doctor hatte in seinem neuen etwas kantigerem Gesicht nun einen Ausdruck von Verzweiflung. Er wusste was zu tun war, aber kann ein Mann so eine Last auf sich nehmen.

„Nun sagen sie es Doctor, was ist ihr Plan?" fragte Romana nun schon etwas ungeduldig. Worauf der Doctor erklärte: „Romana du erinnerst dich sicher an den Schlüssel zur Zeit. Du weißt schon, als wir uns damals kennen lernten."

„Jaa. Was ist eigentlich daraus geworden?" fragte Romana.

„Ich habe ihn über all die Jahre sicher bei mir verwarrt. Ich dachte mir, dass er bei mir sicherer sei als auf Gallifrey oder Anderswo." erzählte er Romana nachdem er schon aufgestanden und an die TARDIS Kontrollkonsole gegangen war und hastig an den vielen Hebeln und Schaltern herumdrückte.

„Ich habe ihn mit der TARDIS verbunden, so dass ich wenn ich mit der TARDIS an die _Medusa Cascade _fliege den Riss so versiegeln kann, dass Gallifrey und somit auch der gesamte Zeitkrieg mit den Skaro Degenerationen zeitverriegelt ist."

„Doctor, das heißt, dass die Time Lords einfach aus dem Universum verschwinden und müssten das Ende des Zeitkrieges immer wieder durchleben und immer wieder sterben. Das heißt auch du und ich." sagte Romana sehr angespannt mit einer Mime, die noch viel mehr als Angespanntheit zeigte.

Darauf ließ der Doctor kurz von der Konsole ab und blickte Romana in die Augen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wie diese neuen Augen auf andere Leute wirken, war er sich doch sicher, dass es Romana klar machte wie schwer ihm das fällt. Nach kurzem schweigen begann er aber doch zu reden und sagte: „Du weißt es fällt mir selbst unglaublich schwer. In meinem Kopf sind tausende von Stimmen, die mir sagen, dass ich es tun soll und wieder Tausend, die das Gegenteil sagen. Ich werde Verrückt dabei, aber wenn ich nicht hart bleibe wird das ganze Universum all diese Wunderbaren Geschöpfe, getötet. Durch mein Handeln beschütze ich das Universum vor einer größenwahnsinnigen Time Lord Rasse und vor vernichterischen Daleks."  
„Aber auch sie und ich werden sterben Doctor!" Kam es von Romana. „Alle werden sterben uns wird die TARDIS nicht retten."

Als der Doctor Romanas Worte hörte, ließ ganz von der Konsole ab und ging zu ihr hinüber. Schaute ihr tief in die jungen hellblauen Augen, welche noch so unscjuldig wie die eines Engels aussahen, und sagte: „Romana, ich habe meine Leben schhon so oft riskiert, um Planeten zu retten, Prinzessinen zu befreien, Kulturen am Leben zu halten und nun werde ich mich noch ein letztes Mal für das gesamte Universum opfern und du weißt ich tue das gerne. Lieber bin ich Tod, als das Universum untergehen zu sehen und all seine Bewohner."

Da strömten die Tränen aus Romana. Der Doctor kam näher nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie sanft. Er konnte Romanas Gefühle verstehen, sie war noch sehr jung, hatte Familie und ist sehr loyal dem Cardinal gegenüber. Aber doch wusste sie auch, dass die Ansichten des Doctors die richtigen waren und befand sich dadurch in einem Zwiespalt, der fast so groß war, wie der das Doctors.

Der Doctor flüsterte darauf in ihr Ohr: „Du musst die Entscheidung für dich selbst treffen Romana, willst du bei mir bleiben oder soll ich dich zur Zitadelle zurückbringen?"

„Nein Doctor," Fuhr es aus Romana als sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte „Ich werde bei dir bleiben bis zum Schluss. Ganz oder..garnicht."

Nun setzte der Doctor wieder eine etwas mildere Mine auf und ging zurück an die Konsole. Wieder waren da diese Stimmen, die ihn tot wünschten oder schlimmeres. Er versuchte nochmal einen ganz klaren Kopf zu kriegen, also dachte er an all das was er schon in seiner Zeit als ausgestoßener Time Lord erlebt hatte. Ob es Kriege um Gas auf Androzani waren oder die Entstehung der Daleks. Aber es gab auch schöne Momente, wie seine Reise ins Antike Griechenland mit seiner Enkelin Susan. Trotzdem war ihm nun klar, dass er nicht ewig in Erinnerungen schwelgen kann und diese Zeiten auch nie zurückkommen werden. Er wusste auch, dass sein Leben bald vorbei sein wird, nicht nur eine weitere Regeneration, sondern der absolute Tod. Der Doctor war sich nicht sicher ob Romana für so etwas schon bereit war. Sein Alter war 900 Jahre und er dachte manchmal schon ein Time Lord lebt einfach zu lange. Aber Romana sie war gerade erst 100 Jahre alt, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und nun soll es für sie einfach vorbei sein. Deshalb bewunderte er sie, weil sie so einen starken Charakter hat der Konfrontationen wie diesen gewachsen ist. Und doch hörte er aus der Ecke des Kontrollraums immer noch ein leises unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Natürlich wäre der Doctor längst zu Romana gegangen um ihr zu helfen, aber genau in diesem Moment erreichten sie die Medusa Cascade. Er hielt einen großen Hebel in der Hand. Die letzte Entscheidung stand nun bevor. Leben oder Tod. Seine Hand schwitzte stark und zitterte umso mehr. Doch als er einen Blick auf den Außenscanner warf, sah er all diese Galaxien mit all ihren Konstallationen und Sternen. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Das Ende der Time Lords und der Daleks, für die Zukunft des Universums und seiner Schöpfung. Er legt mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Hebel um und sah sich noch ein letztes Mal in der TARDIS um. Er sah Romana, wie sie weinend in der Ecke hockte. Und seinen alten Schirmständer, welchen er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Kurz darauf durchdrang ein helles Licht die Wände der TARDIS. Das Licht war heller als der Doctor es je gesehen hatte. Das Licht wurde so hell bis er nichts mehr sehen konnte und darauf das Bewusstsein verlor. So schien es zu Ende zu gehen, mit dem gloreichen, edlen und liebevollen Doctor. Dem Retter der Welten Galaxien und Universen. Er dankt mit einem letzten Gruß an das Universum ab. Das ganze Universum schuldet diesem Mann den aller größten Dank. Das Universum gerettet alle alten Freunde, Lehrer, Familie aber auch Feinde hinter sich zu lassen und sterben zu lassen erfordert unglaublichen Mut und Konsequenz.

Doch wie er selbst einst sagte. _Am Ende sind wir Alle nur Geschichten, mach nur eine gute daraus._


End file.
